1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling jig, and particularly to an assembling jig adapted for assembling a lens component to a lens socket which is soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and the like, are now in widespread used. The portable electronic device including image capture device is becoming increasingly fashionable, the high-quality captured images bring people a lot of fun in daily life. The trend of miniaturization of portable electronic device requires the lens module to be small, thin and lightweight in construction. How to assemble the above lens component to a lens socket soldered on a PCB of a portable electronic device becomes increasingly challenge.
A conventional method to assemble the lens module is doing by hands. In this method there are numerous uncertainty factors, such as improper force, in a process of lens module assembling, which may abate the capability of the lens module. Another method to finish the lens module assembly is using some assembling jigs for replacing the hands. Though the assembling jigs diminish the influence caused by man, a characteristic of being used to a special kind of lens module may lead the cost of the lens module assembly to become high.
It is significant to design a lens module assembling jig capable of assembling a lens module steadily and be applied to various kinds of lens modules.